


Who the fck you think you're talking to?!

by naturegoddess210



Series: Domestic! Gallavich [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Arguing, Babysitting, Cussing, Cute, Explicit Language, Father-Son Relationship, Funny, Ian Gallagher as a Father, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich as Fathers, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is a thug dad, so when his little kid starts arguing about pop tarts before dinner he handles it like a thug dad would, lots of cussing by Mickey. Mickey talks to his son like he's a grown little man. Yevegny is three but he is already has a little attitude and likes to test Mickeys nerves, Ian's the momma he runs to to get his way .<br/>rated mature cause of mickeys language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who the fck you think you're talking to?!

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey thinks Yevgeny sounds like what babies sound like, so when Yevgeny is talking all He hears is childish blabbling, thats not saying Yev is actually saying infant words but   
>  remember Mickeys is a dad who isn't good with kids so he thinks all kids are sorta babies, he called Liam a TODDLER (are 5 year olds toddlers??)
> 
> Yev talks as good as a 3 year old does (more or less), his little 3 year old brains trying to keep up with all these adults !!

[watch this first](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pG1EDCi1kgc)

[Linda listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TP8RB7UZHKI)

 

Mickey and Ian had been together a few years now and things where better, better than before. Even after the break up (which they both agree actually brought them closer) and the therapy and the new pills that were working, Ian was 20 and Mickey was 23 when they finally tied the knot, the ceremony was small and afterwards they went to the Alibi (Mickey would later deny he cried but Debbie caught it all on camera)

They had become one of those couples that had been through hell and back and still loved each other like high schoolers.

Sometimes he would look down at his finger and see that thin gold band and remember it wasn't a dream.

He was married, this time around to the right person.

Mickey could handle when Ian's psychotic pills weren't working and he would sometimes get a little grouchy. He could even handle the rough angry sex after the makeup fights

But he couldn't handle his son.

Mickey knew at some point Yevgeny would try to challenge him, after all he was a Milkovich and there was a mix of angry Russian and Ukraine blood rushing in his veins, but he didn't anticipate that it would happen so soon

His son started talking surprisingly early, like 10 weeks, 7 days (Ian had shown him YouTube videos of babies talking at even younger) of course it was still baby babble but Mickey took it as talking all the same.

Yev was 3 years old and Ian wasn't back from work yet at this Pancake restaurant (Gentrification had finally happen in CanaryVille but they had opened up a ton of good restaurants so Mickey let it slide)

Mickey had picked Yev up from the preschool that Debbie was running with Svetlana, her and Niki weren't married yet but he was sure they were planning a date or some shit. He had weekends custody or whenever Svet needed a break and wanted some time with Niki alone.

"so how was school today, bud" Mickey had Yev strapped into his baby seat of the car while he had the window done, smoking a cigarette, his small child babbled and every now and then said real words

" babba babba babble yabba Debbei babba baab baabb Mama"

And Mickey would nod his head, whatever he was saying he was serious,  
he just didn't know how to say it yet.

Mickey was sure he and Ian would have long annoying conversations when he could finally learn to actually talk.  
They pulled into the drive way when his phone rang and Ians name light up

"Hey babe"

"Hey Mick did you pick up Yevgeny?" Mickey could hear customers in the background, Ian was probably on the phone while handing someone there plate of food or some shit

"No I left him somewhere. I think he's still at the Alibi drinking shots with Sully and Tommy, of course I fucking picked him up Jesus, your worse than a nagging wife" he acted like Mickey would forget, that was ONE time!

At that point Yev could hear Ians voice through the phone and started screeching "EEEEEEEENN!! DADA!!!" at which he could hear Ian Awe and chuckle into the speaker

"do you fucking hear this? Jesus get your ass home so I can take a fucking nap"

"love you too babe I'll try to sneak you home some pancakes okay?"

"EH! TRY to get that cheesecake crap, the one with the chocolate on it"

"got it" he heard the click and Ian hung up, Mickey smiled to himself. Dammit  
He was in love with that asshole

Yevgeny screeched again," Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn!! " hitting his baby fists against the plastic car seat, Mickey groaned

"Hey! You better settle down or I'll leave your ass in the car" to which Yev quieted down slightly

He got out of the car and grabbed the baby bag while unlocking Yevgenys door and seatbelt, hoisting the small blonde mini me into his arms.

They walked through the Milkovich door, his brothers had long moved out with either jail or girlfriends

Iggy and Colins were living with his Uncle Ronnie, who was a surprisingly good baby sitter when he wanted some time alone with Ian, but that's because Yev didn't dare get into one of his yelling fits around the old Ukraine mobster, who just had to give him a steely look and he was silent.

Yevgeny automatically ran to the kitchen "pa tarrs!!!" that was his name for pop tarts.

Mickey usually wasn't apposed to giving his kid junk food but he was trying to set good examples and cut back.

"No, you can have some frozen berries kid but no poptarts" Mickey said following his son as he reached for a beer

"PA TARR"  
"yev I said no" when Mickey looked down his son was pulling on his leg, his small fingers tight on the fabric

" MMM babab MM paTarrrs!! MMMbbabababaa EEAANN"

Which got Mickey mad, he knew that his son KNEW what he was trying to say but didn't know how to say it

That Ian always lets him eat pop tarts

"I Said NO, who the fuck you think you're talking to? I said you could have some fruit but no pop tarts till after dinner"

At which yev stood up, looking his dad in the eyes and started babbling again angrily, and Mickey would have laughed if he weren't so annoyed

Yev was small and his tuffs of blonde hair were curly like Ian's but he was having a serious conversation in his mind, in the best of words he could convey he was trying to have an argument with his dad like an adult, Mickey just folded his arms, looking his kid down with a stair.

"Hey what's going on?" Ian waltzed through the door a few minutes later, a plastic bag in hand "I got you guys stuff!"

Mickey dragged the last of his cigarette and down his beer, "about time Christ"

"why what happen" Ian asked while picking up their son and tossing him in the air then blowing on his soft baby belly, causing happy screeching Ian put Yev down then walked over to his husband, kissing him while handing him a slightly heavy bag "Pancakes and cheesecake, bitch"

"fuck you very much" but it held no venom, he smiled and started taking stuff out on the long dining room table, sitting down to eat

"so what were you guys arguing about?" Ian said reaching for the box of pop tarts, Yevgeny at once ran up to his redheaded father, Mickey groaned. That fucking sap would totally give him whatever he wanted

"Pa Tarr?" he said in his sweetest voice, looking up with those damn fucking blue eyes and Ians face cracked into the biggest smile, ripping the bag open he gave one to the kid

"here you go, buddy" kissing his little blonde curls

"I just got done telling him no pop tarts" he said with a mouth full of pancakes and butter  
Yevgeny was already sitting in front of the TV watching some cartoon chewing his treat

"oh well, my bad" but you could tell he didn't mean it, asshole

"I swear that kids always got something to say back, like last night when he didn't wanna sleep in his bed"

"yeah but you love it when he sleeps with us"

"Not when im trying to get some ass"

Ian didn't say anything, just grabbed a pancake slice off Mickeys plate and chewed for a while "you know he's just like you"

"bullshit"

"You both have the same attitude, watch when he turns 10 and he's able to hold a conversation, Mickey groaned around his fork , 'it's only a matter of time till we get calls from the police that he got caught shoplifting"

Mickey shook his head "he fuck he will "

Ian looked down as Yev toddled over to them, his little legs soft and chubby so it took him a while to get to his destination

"pa cad?" he whimpered looking up at his father, who just rolled his eyes and sighed

"open up you little brat" he put a fork of sweet bread into his mouth, earning soft baby hums of happiness as he chewed, he climbed onto his dads lap

Ian smirked to himself

Mick tried being the tough thug ghetto dad who cursed a lot but he had a soft side and sometimes couldn't help it from bleeding out

**Author's Note:**

> based off Keven Hart "fight my daughter" and "Linda Listen" if you never saw it look it up on youtube or google it.  
> watch it and tell me thats not how you picture Yev and Mickey.  
> I pictured Yevgeny sorta like Harrison from Dexter cause he's a little smart ass-y for a toddler


End file.
